1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to aircraft rotors and specifically relates to aircraft rotors having a discrete flap hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary-wing aircraft, such as helicopters and tiltrotors, have at least one rotor for providing lift and propulsion forces. These rotors have at least two airfoil blades connected to a hub, and the hub is mounted on a rotatable mast driven in rotation by an engine or motor. These blades may be adjustable for pitch angle, and the pitch angle is typically controlled by a swashplate assembly and linkage for connecting a rotating portion of the swashplate assembly to each blade.
One example of a prior-art system includes a swashplate movable in directions parallel to the mast axis toward and away from the rotor for collective control. In addition, the swashplate assembly may provide for cyclic control through tilting of the swashplate assembly about axes perpendicular to the mast axis.
When the swashplate moves toward or away from the rotor, the pitch angle of each blade changes by the same amount, and in the same direction, as each other blade. This collective control system, which is often referred to as a “rise and fall” system, provides for control of the thrust of the rotor, which is measured generally coaxial to the mast. On the other hand, tilting of the swashplate causes the pitch of each blade to change sinusoidally, or cyclically, as the rotor rotates, which causes the rotor to develop lift forces that vary across the plane of the rotor.
In addition to the blade pitch changes, blades of a rotor may be allowed to flap, which is movement of the blades out of the plane of the rotor. This motion is caused by aerodynamic forces on the blades, and various systems provide for relief of the stresses in the root of the blades through articulating assemblies or through deformation of the blades or yoke.
Although great strides have been made in the art of rotor systems, significant shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the method to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the application as defined by the appended claims.